Reunion
by Loves Klaine NOT Blaine
Summary: A Glee future!fic. The Warblers and New Directions are out of college, and Rachel organizes a reunion for the two Glee clubs. Nothing could go wrong... right? Rated K  for now, rating will probably go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, long time no see, eh? Well, it's me, Natty, back with a new story. Yup, a Glee one! I am a strong supporter of Klaine, which will be in this story, although I am not a Blaine fan. Anyway, without further ado, the story!**

Kurt looked up from his design pad, startled by a loud, urgent rap on the door. He was about to get up from the huge beanbag pillow on the floor, when his phone rang. "One second!" He called to the person at the door, and hurried over to the desk. The caller ID said that it was Blaine. _Funny, _thought Kurt, _Blaine never calls me at work. _That was why he answered right away.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in surprise. "What's up?"

"Kurt!" yelled Blaine. "Thank god! Kurt, there is a very hysterical Mercedes Jones in our living room!" There was the sound of someone shouting something in the background, a male voice. Kurt heard a static sound in his ear, and Blaine yelled something to someone in the house. "Oh, and a frantic Finn Hudson," Blaine added.

Kurt stared at the phone, stunned. Then he said, "Blaine, what's going on?" He understood Finn being in his house, but Mercedes? He hadn't spoken to his old high school friend in ages.

The banging on the door resumed. Sighing in exasperation, Kurt said, "Blaine, I have to call you back in a second. Someone's at the door." He hung up without waiting for Blaine to answer, although he thought he heard a strangled 'wait.'

Kurt hurried across the floor and was halfway across the room when the door flew open, and a harassed-looking Rachel Berry stormed into the room.

"Kurt Hummel! What's wrong with you? Why didn't you come to the door?"

…

An hour later, Kurt was seated in a booth at a diner with Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, and Blaine. For the first five minutes, no one spoke except to order. Finn and Blaine split a chocolate pastry that made Kurt sick just by looking at it. Rachel and Mercedes only had a glass of water. Kurt had a salad.

Finally, the tension got too much for Kurt to bear. Slamming his napkin onto the table, he glared at Rachel.

"What is this all about?" He demanded.

Rachel sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but Mercedes cut her off.

"Rachel here was leaving her Wicked audition when I caught up with her. Well actually, I caught up with Finn, and he was on his way to pick her up. As soon as she saw us, she stared rambling on about how you work in New York, and then got this bright idea to go look for you. We tried to stop her, but she ran down the street. That's how Finn and I ended up at your house. We were hoping that Blaine would have some idea where you (and therefore Rachel) were."

Mercedes finished slightly out of breath, but Rachel's eyes were shining, as if waiting for someone to ask her something. Kurt knew that look only too well."What?" He asked, exasperated.

Rachel beamed. "I think we should have a New Directions reunion!" She exclaimed happily. Mercedes looked at her in surprise. Finn nearly choked on his pastry. Kurt, however, only glanced at Blaine, regret on his face. Rachel must've noticed the exchange, because she added, rather hastily,

"The Warblers could come to!"

Blaine's face relaxed, and Kurt felt extremely relieved. But the discussion was far from over. Blaine narrowed his eyes at Rachel and said, "So how are you going to organize this? Hopefully not by barging into people's offices and work places!"

Rachel fake-pouted, but smiled sweetly at him. "No, the old-fashioned way," she replied. "Calling them." Kurt glared at her.

"_After _work hours," he growled. Rachel blinked innocently.

**Okay! Thoughts? Comments? Constructive criticism? Let me know, in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, this will be a little shorter, but I promise that chapter three will be longer. Goodbye, author's note; hello Blaine POV **

"But I thought you _hated _Rachel Berry, Blaine," Wes said in confusion. Blaine rolled his eyes, resting the phone between his head and shoulder while he changed the channel on the TV, looking for the football game. His other hand was planted firmly in the chip bowl.

"I do hate her, Wes. But I'm doing this for Kurt. Come on, guys, just come."

"It seems to me that you do too many things for Kurt, if you ask me," Wes replied.

Blaine felt rather relieved when he heard David's voice on the other line. "Of course we'll come, _right _Wesley?" David asked. Wes muttered something that sounded to Blaine suspiciously like "Ducking Glass Mole."

"Right," Blaine said, anxious to move on. "Get in touch with the others, and we'll see you there!" David agreed and disconnected. Blaine was waiting for Wes to reply, when he realized the other boy had already hung up.

…

Blaine walked down the hallway of the mall, next to Kurt, who was on his cell phone. When the younger boy had put his iPhone back in his jacket pocket, Blaine inquired, "So, where did Rachel say that this would take place?" Kurt mumbled something about how patience is a virtue, and replied, very slowly,

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn- -Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark." Blaine laughed and turned to whack his boyfriend gently on the head when something caught his attention. He froze, staring like a deer caught in headlights, with his hand in midair.

"Oh, hell, no," he said face turned bright red, and then white as a sheet. There was a pause, and then Kurt started laughing. Blaine blushed even more. On the other side of the hallway, outside the Gap, (no joke) was Jeremiah!

"Blaine," Kurt finally managed to choke out. "I highly doubt that he remembers you. You were like, juniors." Kurt ruffled Blaine's curls affectionately. But no sooner were the words out of his mouth, Jeremiah looked across the hall, saw Kurt and Blaine, and fled. He dropped all the bags he was carrying (which was a lot), and flew down the hall.

"Still don't think that he remembers me?' Blaine muttered embarrassed.

**Ha-ha. I just had to bring in Jeremiah, after seeing Silly Love Songs for the first time a few weeks ago. Ohhhhhhhhhh, Blaine. R&R? **

** Kurtcoblaine-klainetrian: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I'm really excited about this story; it's my first Glee fanfic, so….. I already have the first 3 ½ chapters written so there will be quick updates for now…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples! Third chapter already? This is my favorite chapter and I got the idea from Crazy4Klaine's **_**Kurt Hummel's Facebook Frenzy. **_**Yes, I know that these kinds of stories are against the rules, but I'm hoping/praying that half a chapter of it doesn't matter. It is a one-time thing, only this chapter will have it. I'm saying this because I just found out that that story was reported. So… just wanted y'all to know that.**

It seemed to Kurt like Rachel had gotten in touch with the whole Glee club in just two days. But Kurt had a suspicion that Rachel was forgetting the key person.

"Rachel… who told Mr. Schue?" Rachel gave him a blank look for a second, before doing an epic face-palm. Kurt smiled knowingly and reached into Rachel's handbag, producing her phone. He handed it to her pleasantly. He expected her to snap at him, and say that she needed a phonebook or something like that. Instead, she flipped it open, pressed a button, and smiled. At Kurt's dumbfounded look, she mouthed,

"What? I have him on speed dial, duh." Kurt didn't reply.

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel exclaimed. She had, of course, put the phone on speaker.

"Yes?" came Will Schuester's weary voice. Kurt chuckled under his breath until Rachel carried on.

"This is Rachel berry. I was a student of yours once and in your Glee club…"

Mr. Schue laughed. "I _do _remember you, Rachel," he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Mr. Schue," Kurt interjected.

"Is that Kurt? Hello Kurt. What can I do for you guys?" Will asked curiously.

Rachel launched into the description of the reunion again. "… So we were wondering if you would be able to come!" she finished cheerfully.

"Wow. Okay, wow… Rachel, I'm so glad that you want to organize this! We did one of these after I graduated college too! I'd love to come. What about-?"

"I already invited Blaine warbler and his comrades," Rachel interrupted. Kurt made a grunting noise at Rachel calling Blaine 'Warbler' rather than 'Anderson'.

"Okay," Will said. "Oh, and Rachel, when is this?"

Rachel stopped, thinking. "On Sunday," she replied.

…

Later that night, Kurt was browsing the New Direction's Facebook page. He still liked keeping up with what went on in his high school's Glee Club. To his surprise, there was a new discussion started by Rachel. It was entitled 'Reunion'. The discussion went like this:

**Rachel Berry: **Hey guys! For those of you who don't know, there will be a reunion for the Original New Directions on Sunday in Central Park! It was my idea! And Mr. Schue is coming! Oh, and also the Warblers! DX

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes, don't forget us. And why the sad face?

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, I would never forget YOU, Blaine Warbler! :)

**WesleyandDavid: **No, Blaine, she means us, right Rachel?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes.

**Kurt Hummel: ***facepalms* Why are we talking about this again? Blaine… you started it!

**Brittany Pierce: **Kurt? I'm confused; don't you and Blaine live together? Why are you talking to each other on here instead of in person?

**Kurt Hummel: ***facepalms again* Yes, Britt, we do. But Blaine happens to be watching the game downstairs, while I sit in my room. I was going to check the New Direction's page, but…

**Santana Lopez: **Hey guys! Go to this now: Tina and Mike's Wedding

**Quinn Fabray: **Are you for real? Please tell me you did not make that up!

**Santana Lopez: **Watch your attitude, Chica!

**Quinn Fabray: **Watch it yourself!

**Santana Lopez: **X-THIS MESSEGE HAS BEEN CENSORED AS IT DOES NOT FOLLOW SITE RULES REGARDING PROFANITY-X

**Kurt Hummel: ***Is silent*

**Brittany Pierce: **Guys? I just went to feed Lord Tubbington! Is everything okay? What happened?

**Brittany Pierce: **Guys?

**Santana Lopez **has logged off

**Tina C-C: **What happened here?

**Mike Chang: ***Is confused*

**Brittany Pierce: **Another one!

**Mike Chang: **What?

**Kurt Hummel: **She is confused by two people living in the same house and talking to each other on Facebook instead of in person.

**Tina C-C: **Ah…

**Rachel Berry **had logged off

**Mercedes Jones: **Kurt! You need to go to DWS's website RIGHT NOW! Big sale RIGHT NOW!

**Kurt Hummel: ***is getting dragged away* Okay.

**Kurt Hummel **has logged off

**So, what'd you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here is chapter four, I'm just going to get on with this. But first, I just want to say that I know my chapters are a little short, and I'm working on making them longer. But that means that it will take longer for each one to come up. But here's a hint: reviews make the Luck (A picture of Kurt) happy, and if the Luck's happy, it makes me write quicker. But seriously, if you can add my story to your alerts/favorites, it doesn't take longer to write a review. I'll even take something as simple as "I like it" or "It's awesome" or even "This stinks", even if it also makes me sad. So, um… no flames, please. Okay, thanks. Onward!**

Sunday morning, Blaine drove out to the airport to pick up Wes and David. While the other Warblers would have to figure out their own transportation, Blaine was giving his two best friends the luxury trip. "Text Kurt for me, will you David?" Blaine asked, tossing the other boy his phone. David nodded, typed quickly, and shut the phone. A minute later, Kurt replied.

"He said 'see you soon'," David informed Blaine.

…

By the time the three boys found a parking space and walked to Central Park, only Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Finn had gotten there. Kurt was deep in conversation with Rachel, but when the three Warblers walked up he broke off and hurried up, clapping excitedly. But before he could say anything, Mike and Tina claimed out of a taxi. Mike threw a few coins at the driver, who muttered an unintelligent comment and sped off down the crowded street.

"Congratulations," Blaine murmured to Mike. He briefly wondered if marriage was anywhere in the near future for him and Kurt.

Throughout the next hour, the rest of the New Directions and Warblers arrived. There was a lot of hanging around and snacking, despite Kurt claims that everyone would be sick by the end of the night. There was only one person missing: Mr. Schuester. _Well, this seems familiar, _Blaine thought in disgust. "Rachel, please tell me that you gave William the right time."

Rachel made a face at him. "I told him to get here an hour later than us so that we could surprise him, remember?" She replied indigently. Blaine shook his head, not really caring. However, that was a mistake, because in the turning of his head, he saw an overly colorful banner strung between two trees. It was yellow with rainbow lettering. It read, "Welcome back New Directions and Warblers!" Blaine saw Kurt staring at the banner in horror. The younger boy was silent for a moment, before he sprinted across the grass, shoving people aside.

"Color crisis!" he yelled. At the foot of the tree, he hopped up and down trying to reach the banner and pull it down. But the banner was a good four feet above his head. Blaine laughed quietly. Kurt hadn't noticed the ladder right beside him. Kurt gave Blaine a pained look. "Help me. Mr. Schue's going to be here soon, and I am not letting him see this!" He gestured rudely toward the banner with his right hand. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's seriousness, although he personally felt the same way.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "The ladder." Kurt blinked at Blaine, and slowly turned to look at the tree with the ladder. His lips parted in a little 'oh', and gingerly he climbed it, tearing the banner down. There were short bursts of applause, mainly from the guys, but Brittany rushed up and faced Kurt.

"What did you do that for? Lord Tubbington and I worked all day on that!" Santana, obviously hearing the distress in Brittany's voice, hurried to her side, glaring at Kurt. Kurt gave Blaine an 'Oh-My-God-Brittany-Made-This-I'm-Such-A-Retard-What-Do-I-Do?' look. Blaine looked back sympathetically, but he was saved from having to rush in and rescue Kurt by a bird-cawing sound from Mike in a nearby tree. According to Rachel, that meant that Mr. Schuester had been sighted. Everyone scurried behind trees and into formation.

As soon as the man stepped into range, the Warblers began singing a light backup to "The Cabaret". Blaine barely even registered that the crazy redheaded woman who used to work at McKinley was right behind William. Winking at Kurt, he stepped out from behind his tree at the same time as his boyfriend, and Kurt sang the opening lines.

"_What good is sitting alone in your room?  
>Come hear the music play<br>Life is a cabaret, old chum  
>Come to the cabaret<em>

_Put down the knitting, the book and the broom  
>It's time for a holiday<br>Life is a cabaret, old chum  
>So come to the cabaret<em>

_Come taste the wine  
>Come hear the band<br>Come blow that horn  
>Start celebrating right this way<br>Your table's waiting_

_What could permitting some prophet of doom  
>To wipe every smile away<br>Life is a cabaret, old chum  
>So come to the cabaret"<em>

As this point in time Blaine worked his way in front of the now-visible Glee Clubbers, and Kurt, and sang the next part.__

_"I used to have this girlfriend known as Elsie  
>With whom I shared four sordid rooms in Chelsea<br>She wasn't what you'd call a blushing flower  
>As a matter of fact she rented by the hour<em>

_The day she died the neighbors came to snicker  
>'Well, that's what comes from too much pills and liquor'<br>But when I saw her laid out like a Queen  
>She was the happiest corpse, I'd ever seen<em>

_I think of Elsie to this very day  
>I remember how she'd turn to me and say<br>'What good is sitting all alone in your room?  
>Come hear the music play<br>Life is a cabaret, old chum  
>Come to the cabaret'<em>

_And as for me  
>And as for me<br>I made my mind up, back in Chelsea  
>When I go, I'm going like Elsie"<em>

Kurt stepped next to him for the closing chorus of the song.__

_"Start by admitting from cradle to tomb  
>Isn't that long a stay<br>Life is a cabaret, old chum  
>It's only a cabaret, old chum<br>And I love a cabaret"_

Mr. Schuester and the lady-Ms. Pillsbury, that was her name- clapped in astonishment. "Wow, great job Kurt, Blaine. Good selection!" At this point, all the New Directions went and hugged him. The Warblers lined up an each shook his hand, as well as Ms. Pillsbury's. Or was it Mrs. Schuester now? Blaine really didn't know.

"Well, um, congratulations," Blaine said, for the second time that day. Mr. Schuester nodded, but said nothing.

There was a long pause. Finally, Kurt burst out, "Awkward silence!" Brittany giggled.

"You know, anytime someone says 'awkward silence', a gay baby is born." Everyone stared at her. "What?" She asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Honey, that's very offensive," she replied.

"To who?" Brittany wondered.

"To me, baby. And Kurt and Blaine."

Brittany stared in confusion, a blank look on her face. "…Oh." She finally said in understanding, shooting an apologetic look and Blaine, who shrugged. Kurt chuckled, and Blaine shot him a look that said, _why is this funny to you? _Kurt shrugged, shoulders still shaking with laughter.

"So now what?" Mr. Schue asked, walking up to them. Blaine looked around for Rachel, but she was nowhere to be seen. This surprised Blaine, because usually Rachel was behind him whenever he turned around. Kurt looked equally confused. Then it dawned on Blaine: Finn wasn't there either. _Oh, god, they're probably off making out somewhere, _he thought. From the look on Kurt's face, his boyfriend was having the same thought. The younger boy dashed off to find them. Blaine admired his bravery. He never would've gone looking for two people who were most likely making out. That would've just been strange. But then again, Kurt was Finn's brother… except not really; only by marriage. Blaine mentally slapped himself. Now he was getting all confused.

Kurt came back a few minutes later dragging an overly cheerful looking Rachel by the hand, with Finn walking slowly behind looking more than slightly embarrassed. Blaine shot a look at Kurt, grinning. Kurt looked back and shook his head ever so slightly. _Not now, Blaine, _his eyes said. Blaine smiled, and looked back at Mr. Schuester, who had watched the whole exchange with obvious confusion. "Now what?" he prompted, repeating his question. This time, Rachel immediately stepped forward.

"Mr. Schuester, I believe that we should sit down in a circle and share what we're doing right now in our lives, while we eat the food that Kurt and I so thoughtfully prepared."

Mr. Schuester laughed slightly. "Okay, Rachel," he replied. "That sounds… interesting. We'll give it a try."

Blaine chuckled. 'But don't blame us if Santana's a bitch about it."

Blaine sat down in the cool grass, feeling awkward. Honestly, he didn't feel like an adult, he felt like a kindergartener. Beside him, Kurt was mumbling something about getting grass stains on his new jacket. On his other side, Wes and David were bickering with Thad. Before Wes could register what had happened, Rachel reached over and pulled the gavel he always carried out of his hand. She banged it on a stone, startling everyone, but no one more so than Wes. He frowned and grabbed for it. Rachel tsked at him and handed it back. "Okay, everyone, I want you all to go around and say what you're doing for a living right now or whatever. I'll start. I'm Rachel Berry, and I am currently auditioning for Wicked. Wesley, you next."

Wes blushed. "Okay, I'm Ex-Warbler Wes, and I am currently planning on going back to Dalton to help coach their failing Glee Club." Everyone laughed.

Thad went next. "I'm Ex-Warbler Thad, and I am also doing Musical Theater."

"I'm Ex-Warbler David and I'm currently unemployed."

"I'm Ex-Warbler Blaine and I'm a lawyer and living with Kurt Hummel." A few of the Warblers hollered their approval on it. Blaine and Kurt both turned an equal shade of pink.

"Hello, everyone, I'm double-Ex-Warbler and also New Directions Kurt, and I'm living with Blaine Anderson and I'm a fashion designer.

The pattern continued like that. Brittany and Santana were professional dancers, as well as Mike Chang. Tina also had a clothing line. Mr. Schue was teaching Spanish still, but not a glee club. "You should retire, dude," Puck told him, looking at Emma. Blaine stared at him.

"Seriously, dude?" He asked. "You really just said that? He's not _that _old!"

Mr. Schue raised his eyebrows. "I'm not retiring anytime soon," he informed them.

Lauren giggled and elbowed Puck; he frowned and shook his head.

"Well," Rachel said cheerfully, "How about a game of Ultimate Frisbee: Warblers against New Directions?" Everyone cheered, and Blaine pulled a frisbee out of his backpack. He handed it to Mr. Schuester. He passed it to one team (New Directions of course), and the game began.


End file.
